His Green Shroud
by booklover98
Summary: What if Percy had died in the Last Olympian, but Kronos was still defeated? What would his friends say at his funeral? Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia? Would he be a hero to everyone? Read to find out. Companion story to Her Gray Shroud.


**me: i was soo bored. soo i decided to do a one-shot. Here is the longer summery,**

**The second Titan War was won. Peace has settled over camp Half-blood. But some people believe that even if the Titan War was won, it came at too big a price. What was that price? Percy Jackson. The is just his funeral thing. Review if you want.**

**P.S. the empathy link was gone before the last fight happened.**

**I dont own PJ&O.**

**Annabeth POV**

"You look great. Be calm. He wouldnt have wanted you to look so sad, Annabeth. Please?" Fiona, one of my sisters said. Her boyfriend from the Aphrodite Cabin had come over to do my hair and make-up. It was kinda weird.

"Malcolm will be here soon. He told me to tell you, that it wont be until next month with his dad trying to talk him into staying home for the summers, but he will defiantly make it then." Fiona told me and gave me a weak smile.

Thats all I ever got. Weak half-smiles and people who wouldnt look me in the eye. Just because my best friend died. Just because I was there.

Sometimes I wonder if it really happened. But even walking out of this cabin shows it did.

Percy was just a huge part of _everything_. He was the archers jokes, the cannoning king, the swordplay master. Even the Apollo kids loved to have him at a campfire. He was one of the best rock climbers which was ironic, since the lava wouldnt hurt him as bad as it would the rest of us.

Without him here, the camp isnt the same to most of us. Hera had said at the counsel we had been taken to, that Percy was truely the camp leader. Then Apollo said something that I had ignored and Rachel smiled.

Rachel had been there. Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and me. We were all that was left from Percy's last had to explain what had happened. Why Poisondon's son was dead. Why Luke was gone as well.

Percy had just given Luke the knife. Luke had smiled and unstrapped his armor. But then he hesitated, and Kronos was on him in a second. He spun Percy around and stabbed him in his lower back.

I could still see the faint shock on Percy's face before he fell, the dagger beside him.I remembered yelling,and somehow picking the stupid dagger up. Kronos lifted his hands in victory and I threw it.

It hit the perfect mark.

The war was won.

And Percy Jackson was dead.

"Annabeth?" Fiona asked calling me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked looking in the mirror. Fiona's boyfriend did the job. I looked way better then I had in my entire life.

The shadows under my eyes were mostly gone, my eyes had a light coat of eyeshadow, a touch of eyeliner, and a hint of light pink lip gloss.

Fiona put me in a nice pair of jeans, with a V-neck black shirt. My hair was up in a french bun.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked holding out a hand.

I took it and pulled myself off the floor. "No. But Im gonna go anyway." I replied and we walked out to the campfire.

Percy's shroud was a long green silk burial cloth emroidered with a trident and the New York State Empire. It was perfect.

I walked to the front with Grover,and Thalia. I looked out over the sea of faces, half-hoping to see his face, like after he came back from Calypso's Island Ogygia. But I knew he wouldnt.

Thalia looked at all of them with a fierce expression. "Percy Jackson was a great hero. He did so much for this camp, and for his friends. He did the impossible multiple times. He saved us all countless times. Yes he had his faults. Yes sometimes I couldnt stand him. But you could always count on him if you need someone. I mean, come on. How many people can put up with _both_ the Stoll brothers?" she asked, and the people in question gave a small laugh.

"So Im standing by what I said. Percy Jackson was a great hero. I even knew someone who thought he was the best hero they ever heard of. And that includes Hercules." Thalia finished, and stepped back, letting Grover take her place.

"I met Percy, even before he knew he was a demi-god. I was one of the kids everyone picked on. Saytars usually are, because we used crutches to get around the school. But Percy stuck up for me, even though he knew that if he just let me be bullied he could actually have some friends. But he didnt and me and Chiron finally got him to camp.

"He wasnt even here ten minutes before the Minotar fought him. He didnt have any training. He didnt have a weapon. But the kid had just seen his mom dissapear, and I was losing contusness. The way I heard it later, was that he ripped off the horn of the Minotar and stabbed him with it. Then he dragged me pass the boarder so I could be safe.

"Percy let me go on his quest so I could get my searchers licence. He helped me find the late god Pan. He woke me up after two months of sleeping thanks the the Hypnos. I was even there when he was killed." Grover's eyes were sad, but his voice was strong.

"Say what you want about Percy. But he was a great friends and truely a hero."

And then it was my turn.

"A long time ago, when Thalia's tree was dying, and Percy and me were out in the sea of monsters, we passed by the Sirens. I was able to hear my fatal flaw, that we all have. It was pride of course. Soon after we got back, my mother Athena told Percy's what his was.

"Percy would destroy or save the world to save his friends or family. In the end he did. To save his friends here at Camp Half-Blood, and unintentually saving the world, he was killed."

"Percy Jackson was my best friend. The hunter last lieutenant of the Hunters even said he was special. He gave us our Oracle. He died for us. And that is why we are here today, and why we are honoring his memory." I said simply and set the shroud on fire.

It burned quickly, though the fire was low and almost black. Before it was finished a trident shot up above it, glowing brightly.

Some people yelled out in shock. Others gasped. I just stared at it. And right before it was gone a flash of Percy smiling at us was there.

And then it was gone along with the shroud.

And I knew it would be okay. Because Percy would never be fully gone. I could already tell that any new campers would hear about him in Greek history class. He would be one of the legends, right up there with Hercules. Percy might even make a good ghost story.

But he would never be gone completely

And thats why I tilted my head up and yelled out, "Cheers to Perseus Jackson!"

**me: i was in morbid yet peppy mood. this is what i came up with. hope you liked it somewhat. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER.**

**R&R.**


End file.
